Spirit - Sanders Sides
by ChelleBug102
Summary: *Sanders Sides Pokemon AU* Thomas and Jon are Pokemon trainers trying to be the very best. They are also rivals trying to outdo each other at every Pokemon battle they have. Thomas comes across some allies and foes along the way in his Pokemon journey. But in the region of Xyrest, there's always a mystery to solve and uncover...
1. Author's Note

**Warnings: I mean... Pokemon injury, of course. Arguments. Rivalry. Tragic Backstories. Mentions of death. I think that's it.**

**I love Pokemon so much, so I wanted to make this. I hope you guys enjoy this AU I put together :3**

**The prologue will be out soon! Don't know when because I need to look up the definition of Pokemon- 💜 💜**

**What type of Pokemon the characters are into (In my opinion):**

**Thomas - Every kind**  
**Jon - Every kind**  
**Patton - Fairy and cute Pokemon**  
**Logan - Psychic and Electric**  
**Roman - Fire and Fighting**  
**Virgil - Ghost and Dark**  
**Deceit - Ground and Poison**  
**Remus - Poison and Bug**  
**Emile - Fairy and Flying**  
**Remy - Dark and Dragon**


	2. Pokemon

Here are the Pokemon that everyone has. I forgot to state it.

Thomas:

Altaria - Sky Attack, Take Down, Dragon Pulse, Moonblast.  
Milotic - Water Pulse, Twister, Aqua Tail, Surf.  
Aegislash - Aerial Ace, Fury Cutter, Night Slash, Iron Defense.  
Vivillon - Hurricane, Bug Buzz, Gust, Sleep Powder.  
Lucario - Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Meteor Mash, Power-up Punch.

Jon:

Pachirisu - Thunder, Last Resort, Hyper Fang, Volt Switch.  
Magnezone - Tri Attack, Zap Cannon, Spark, Giga Impact.  
Pangoro - Night Slash, Crunch, Body Slam, Mega Punch.  
Houndoom - Ember, Inferno, Bite, Fire Fang.  
Arcanine - Extreme Speed, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Flare Blitz.

Patton:

Piplup - Pound, Growl, Bubble, Peck.

Logan:

Luxray - Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Volt Switch, Wild Charge.  
Blitzle - Shock Wave, Spark, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam.  
(Female) Meowstic - Psybeam, Psychic, Giga Impact, Protect.  
Kadabra - Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Confusion, Tri Attack.

Roman:

Litten - Growl, Scratch, Ember, Lick.

Virgil:

Snivy - Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Wrap.

Deceit:

Arbok - Acid, Leer, Sucker Punch, Bite.  
Nidoqueen - Body Slam, Poison Sting, Scratch, Superpower.  
Marowak - Bone Club, Headbutt, Double-Edge, Earthquake.

Remus:

Garbodor - Take Down, Sludge Bomb, Belch, Gunk Shot.  
Pinsir - X-Scissor, Thrash, Superpower, Brick Break.  
Dustox - Bug Buzz, Poison Powder, Gust, Silver Wind.

Emile:

Gardevoir - Moonblast, Future Sight, Dazzling Gleam, Dream Eater.  
Togekiss - Double-Edge, Last Resort, Sky Attack, Tri Attack.  
Wigglytuff - Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Blizzard, Fire Blast.  
Swellow - Brave Bird, Boomburst, Hurricane, Sky Attack.  
Pelipper - Hurricane, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact.  
(Female) Unfezant - Sky Attack, Air Slash, Giga Impact, Steel Wing.

Remy:

Absol - Future Sight, Double-Edge, Iron Tail, Superpower.  
Zoroark - Night Daze, Hyper Beam, Night Slash, Focus Blast.  
Mightyena - Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, Uproar.  
Garchomp - Dragon Rush, Outrage, Draco Meteor, Fire Blast.  
Noivern - Boomburst, Hurricane, Dragon Pulse, Outrage.  
Tyrantrum - Head Smash, Thrash, Earthquake, Giga Impact.

This took me like... 3 hours to do. I had to think of Pokemon, think of their moves, try not to make them OP, and so on, so forth.

The reason why Emile and Remy have OP Pokemon is because of something that happened when they were younger. I'll explain in the story when it's time.


	3. Prologue

Pokemon are the very things that inhabit the world. All of them are different in types and personalities.

There's a total of 18 Pokemon types known. A lot of which have two types.

There's Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and Fairy.

18 in total. Though the starter Pokemon have one type and are very rare to find out in the wild. The starter Pokemon are Fire, Water, and Grass.

The starter Pokemon are Piplup, Snivy, and Litten.

Thomas, a sixteen-year-old boy from Baso, has been on his journey for a few years. His rival, Jon, is ahead of Thomas in his own journey since Jon's father gave him his first Pokemon when he was only nine-years-old. He has been catching up with Jon, much to Jon's dismay since they are rivals to the core.

How will Thomas face the world of Pokemon on his own? Or will he be on his own for long?


	4. One

Thomas was walking around the city of Eimton. He was going to the nearby cafe when all of a sudden someone ran into him, knocking Thomas down.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" A voice said. Thomas looked up and saw a boy with tan skin, light brown curly hair, blue eyes, round glasses, and freckles.

"It's alright," Thomas said, getting up.

"I'm Patton!" Patton looked at Thomas' pokeballs on his belt. Patton gasped. "Are you a trainer!?"

"Thomas, and yes I am," Thomas said.

Patton grinned. "You must take me to get my first Pokemon!"

Thomas looked at him as if he was crazy. Patton coughed.

"Please? I don't know my way around this place." Patton blushed a bit.

"Sure, follow me," Thomas said. He and Patton walked to the Pokemon Lab.

"Here it is!" Thomas said as they entered a big building. Patton was in awe.

"Oooh...! Where's the professor?" Patton asked.

"Over there," Thomas said and pointed to a tall guy talking to two boys. "I don't know who they are though..."

"Roman! Virgil! Over here!" Patton yelled. Roman and Virgil turned and smiled when they saw their friend.

"Patton, you finally made it. What took you so long?" Virgil asked.

"Sorry, I got lost. But Thomas helped me find my way here." Patton gestured to Thomas.

"Sup." Virgil saluted.

"Greetings!" Roman said.

The professor looked at Patton. "Hello, my name is Professor Banyan."

"I'm Patton!" Patton said.

"Do you know what Pokemon you want, Patton?" Roman asked.

Then there was a crash near the entrance. Everyone looked over and saw a young guy carrying a box full of electronics. Some of them fell on the floor.

"Logan, be careful with that," Banyan said.

"I'm trying, sir." He replied.

"Who's that?" Patton asked.

"He is Professor Cherry, my assistant." Banyan sighed.

"Professor Cherry?" Roman stifled a laugh. "Hah, sounds like a girl's name."

"Roman!" Patton nudged his friend.

"What? It's funny, hahah!" Roman laughed.

Logan put the box of electronics on the desk. "Ha-ha, very funny. This is why I hate my last name..."

"Logan, can you get the starter Pokemon?" Banyan asked.

"Alright." Logan went to the back and brought out three pokeballs. He released them, revealing the three starter Pokemon. "Here we have Snivy, Litten, and Piplup."

"Do you three known what you want?" Banyan questioned the young trainers.

"I do!" Patton said. "I choose Piplup."

"I choose Snivy," Virgil said.

"And I choose Litten." Roman smiled.


	5. Two

"Here's Piplup's Pokeball." Logan gave Patton the Pokeball. Then he gave the other two their Pokeballs. "And here's Snivy's and Litten's Pokeballs."

"Thanks, nerd," Roman said.

"No problem..." Logan glared at him and walked away.

"I hope you enjoy the world of Pokemon and catch all sorts of Pokemon," Banyan said.

Patton's eyes sparkled as he looked at his first-ever Pokemon in its Pokeball.

Thomas smiled at the new trainers before realizing he had to go to the cafe to meet Jon.

"I have to go, but I hope you guys enjoy your training," Thomas said and waved to them.

"We will!" Patton grinned.

Thomas ran out of the Lab and to the cafe he was supposed to be ten minutes ago. He skidded to a halt outside of the cafe and took a deep breath. He opened the door and saw Jon sitting down at a booth. Jon looked up and saw Thomas. He got up and walked over.

"There you are, Thomas. Where were you?" Jon asked.

"I was helping some new trainers," Thomas said.

"Of course, you love helping others." Jon smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's sit down."

They sat down at the booth and Thomas looked out of the window.

"You okay?" Jon asked.

"Hm?" Thomas looked at him. "Oh, yeah. Just tired."

"Training?"

"Yep..."

"You really need to stop training overnight," Jon said.

"How do you know I've been training overnight?" Thomas asked.

"Because I know you." Jon laughed a bit. Thomas blushed a bit. "I've known you for a long time."

"I know..." Thomas muttered.

"Let's order something. Coffee?" Jon looked at the menu.

"Of course, this _is_ a cafe." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, only I'm supposed to roll my eyes at your stupidity, not the other way around." Jon smiled, signifying he was joking.

"Oh, shut it," Thomas said.

Then the ground shook all of a sudden. It stopped after a few seconds.

"Hm? Earthquake?" Jon said.

"Maybe..." Thomas muttered. _'But... it was too short to be an earthquake... so, what caused it?'_


	6. Three

"Across the city, there have been multiple earthquakes happening." The news reporter said on the tv.

"Earthquakes? You hear that, Ree?" He asked his friend.

"I do hear it, Dee. They are actually stupid enough to think it's just 'earthquakes'? Well, do we need to crank up the power?" Ree looked at his boss, Synn.

"Not just yet. I want to see how this goes..." Synn muttered.

"Yes, sir." They said.

Thomas made his way out of the city. As he was going through the tunnel, he was called back.

"Thomas!" A voice yelled. Thomas turned and saw Patton, Roman, and Virgil.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?" Thomas asked.

"Can we come with you? We want to experience the Pokemon world with an experienced trainer such as yourself." Patton said.

"Hm..." Thomas thought for a moment. Sure, he would be behind Jon, but... making friends are more important than a rivalry. "Sure."

Patton's eyes sparkled even though they were in a tunnel leading outside.

Then the ground shook again and stopped after a few seconds.

"This can't be a coincidence," Thomas said.

"Yeah. These 'earthquakes' have been happening around the city." Virgil said.

"And they last for a few seconds." Patton looked worriedly at the ground.

"Which is why Logan is coming with you." A voice said. Thomas looked and saw Professor Banyan and Professor Cherry.

Logan tweaked his glasses. "I am to accompany you on your journey since it's not safe for beginner trainers."

"Yayyy! New friend!" Patton exclaimed.

"Uh, right," Logan muttered.

"Well, we should get going," Thomas said.

"Indeed, stay safe out there and be careful," Banyan said.

"Okay!" Everyone besides Logan and Banyan said.

(Sorry it's short)


	7. Four

"Thomas, what Pokemon do you have?" Patton asked while everyone was on the trail in the forest.

"Altaria, Milotic, Aegislash, Vivillon, and Lucario." Thomas said.

"What about you, Logan?" Virgil questioned while kicking a small rock on the ground.

"Oh, um... Luxio, Blitzle, female Meowstic, and Kadabra." Logan said.

"All great Pokemon," Thomas said.

"Indeed. Yours are great as well." Logan said.

"Mankey! Mank- Mankey!" Yelled voices up ahead.

"Wait, that sounds like a Mankey herd," Logan said.

"So what? Let's battle them." Roman said.

"You don't get it. Mankey's are very aggressive Pokemon. It's best if me and Thomas handle it." Logan said.

"Yeah. I've run into a group before when I was a beginner. I regretted every moment of battling them." Thomas gulped.

"Let's battle them. You three, watch us and maybe you'll learn something." Logan and Thomas walked away and saw the herd down the hill. The Mankey's were talking to each other, not noticing the two experienced trainers. "What Pokemon will you use?"

"I got Altaria. You?" Thomas looked at him.

"Meowstic. They are weak to Psychic and Flying types. Let's go and make this quick." Logan said.

"Alright." Thomas nodded. They ran down the hill and threw their Pokeballs into the air. "Come out, Altaria!"

"Come out, Meowstic!" Logan yelled.

The Mankey looked over and saw the trainers and their Pokemon. They charged forward.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!"

"Meowstic, use Psybeam!"

While they were battling the Mankey's, the others looked on while sitting on the hill. Patton was taking notes on his notepad while Virgil was mentally taking notes. Roman, on the other hand, looked bored.

"Aren't you taking notes, Roman?" Patton asked.

"I already know this stuff. I didn't go to the Pokemon School for nothing." Roman said.

"Right... you're just a rich pompous jerk," Virgil mumbled.

"What was that?" Roman glared at Virgil.

"Oh, nothing, your highness." Virgil mocked.

"That's it!" Roman stood up, making Virgil stand up.

"Guys, stop!" Patton yelled and pushed them apart.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"This little emo _freak_ called me something insulting!" Roman shouted.

"And this rude little prince is getting on my nerves!" Virgil yelled.

Patton walked backward a bit. He turned around and looked down. As they were arguing and Thomas was trying to keep them apart, Patton sighed and walked away into the sea of trees.


	8. Five

Patton leaned against a tree. He sighed and slowly collapsed to the ground. That's when his Pokeball opened up and Piplup came out. Patton started to cry without noticing his Piplup.

"Piplup? Pip, Pip, Piplup?" Piplup said, tilting his head. Patton looked up and noticed his Piplup staring at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Piplup... I-I'm fine." Patton started to cry again.

"Are you sure?" A voice asked. Patton looked up and saw Logan standing in front of him.

Patton stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk away into the forest. It's dangerous to go alone, so I followed you." Logan said. "Not in a creepy way, but-"

Patton laughed. "I know what you meant."

"Right..." Logan muttered. He sat down in front of Patton. "Piplup seems to really care for you, even though it barely knows you."

"I guess it's an empathetic Pokemon." Patton smiled.

Piplup looked at its trainer and smiled. "Piplup!"

Patton looked up at Logan. "How old are you by the way?"

"Hm? I'm seventeen, why?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You just look young to be a Pokemon Professor." Patton giggled. "I'm sixteen. Same with Virgil. Roman is seventeen."

"He acts childish to be seventeen," Logan said.

"I know... but he's always been there for me whenever I needed help." Patton sighed. "I just wish him and Virgil would stop fighting and actually get along for once."

"Let's see if Thomas has calmed them down." Logan stood up. Patton also stood up and retrieved his Piplup to the Pokeball. They walked back to where the others were.

Thomas was looking at the two of them while their backs were turned towards each other. Thomas saw Logan and Patton. He walked over.

"Where were you two?" Thomas asked.

"Doesn't matter. Did you calm them down?" Logan questioned.

"Sort of. They won't look at each other." Thomas said. Patton walked to Virgil and Roman and looked at them.

"Guys, please, listen to me. We get along just fine. Why is it that now you guys fight? I just want you guys to get along..." Patton's voice cracked a bit and wavered with every word. He had tears in his eyes.

Virgil noticed and looked at Patton. He felt guilty for fighting with Roman over something stupid. "He's right... we're friends, Roman. Sure, we fight sometimes, but we always made up. Making up makes Patton happy. We love it when Patton's happy."

Roman was silent for a moment. "I do enjoy Patton's smile when we make up... Virgil?"

"Hm?" Virgil glanced at Roman.

"I'm sorry," Roman said.

Virgil was silent, making Patton worried. He finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry too," Virgil said.


	9. Six

It's been a few hours since Roman and Virgil made up and everyone saw a city in the distance.

"What's that city?" Patton asked.

"Cirrane City," Thomas replied. "A lot of famous Pokemon trainers are in that city."

"Oooh, let's go then!" Patton clapped his hands.

"Sure, it is getting late. We'll book some hotel rooms once we get there." Logan said.

So they walked to the city and went through the tunnel.

When they reached the city, the beginner trainers were in awe. Billboards and tall buildings were everywhere you looked. Some buildings and signs even had flashy lights. Pokemon were walking alongside their trainer. There were also plants on the sidewalks that some grass and water type Pokemon were around.

"It's pretty!" Patton exclaimed.

"Awesome." Virgil smiled a bit.

"What's that?" Roman pointed at a limo.

"Some rich person's limo," Virgil muttered. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It looks weird to me," Roman said. Everyone shrugged and continued walking around.

They walked out of the cafe and a bodyguard opened the door for them. One of them saw something.

"Wait." He held his arm out, blocking the other person's way.

"What is it?" He asked.

The first one pointed to someone. "That person with a lab coat. He looks familiar, doesn't he?"

The second one looked at the person. "Yeah, he does... awfully familiar."

"Let's keep an eye on him." The first one said.

"Let's." The second one muttered. They got into the limo and the bodyguard got into the driver's seat. "Follow the person with the lab coat. He's with four other people."

The bodyguard nodded and started up the car.


	10. Seven

Everyone entered a shop for evolution stones. Logan waited by the door, watching everybody from afar. He looked outside at the sun setting slowly. Then he noticed the same black limo from before across the street from the store, parked by a building. Logan looked at it for a second.

_'It can just be a coincidence.'_ Logan thought.

"Hey, Logan! Hm? Watcha looking at?" Patton asked. Patton looked outside. "Hey... it's the same black limo as before."

"Indeed, and I also have a bad feeling about it," Logan said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's head to a hotel to get some rest." Thomas said.

"Okay." The others said.

A few minutes passed and everyone was walking around, trying to find a hotel to spend the night.

Logan glanced behind him but pretended to look at Patton. Patton looked up at Logan and glanced behind him.

"Why is the limo following us?" Patton asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh?" Virgil looked behind him. "You're right, it is following us."

"Everyone, look ahead," Logan ordered. "Pretend we don't see it."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because I think I know who's following us," Logan said and continued walking.

"What? Tell us, Logan. Who's following us?" Thomas asked.

"Don't worry about it, we have to hurry to the hotel. Come on!"

Everyone followed Logan into a nearby hotel.

Logan walked up to the front desk. "Five rooms, please."

"That'll be-" The lady got cut off.

"Don't give that man a room!" Two voices said by the entrance.

Logan turned around slowly. "Emile Picani and Remy Knight. Two of the Xyrest region's famous Pokemon Champions."

"Logan Cherry. Part of the Spirit Aura Organization." Remy said.

"Listen here, I quit the Organization, why can't you leave me alone and go chase the other members?" Logan asked.

"Because we need you to tell us the Organization's secrets. What are they building?" Emile questioned.

"I don't know," Logan muttered. The others stayed out of the way.

"I would rather you take this outside, please." The receptionist spoke up.

"Fine, let's resolve this tomorrow at the Royal Ribbon Organization building. It has a white sign with a royal purple ribbon on it. Can't miss it." Emile said. He and Remy walked out.

Logan sighed and turned to the receptionist. "Five rooms, please."


	11. Eight

Logan got out the money and handed it to the receptionist. She grabbed five keys and handed them to Logan.

"Logan, what was that about?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"That wasn't just 'nothing', you've been hiding something," Roman said.

"Drop the subject," Logan muttered.

"We can't drop the subject-" Virgil got cut off.

"Just drop it, everyone," Patton said. "He doesn't want to talk about it, let's not push him to talk about it."

Logan handed everyone their own key and walked away to the elevator. Everyone followed him.

Logan couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts clouded everything he was trying to focus on.

He then got up and walked quietly out of his room. He went to the hotel balcony and looked out at the city. He looked up and the stars shimmered in the nighttime. He sighed.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked. Logan turned his head and saw Patton. Logan nodded. Patton walked up to the railing and placed his hands on it. "Me neither."

Everything was silent. The cold breeze swept through the air.

"The stars remind me of home," Logan muttered. Patton looked up at Logan. "They remind me of my family, especially my brother."

"What happened to your family...?" Patton quietly asked.

"They died," Logan mumbled.

"I'm sorry..." Patton looked down.

"It's quite alright," Logan said. "The Organization I was in was the cause of their death."

"Is that why you quit?" Patton asked.

"I didn't quit. I ran away." Logan said. "I ran away because there was no quitting. I couldn't work for them anymore."

They were silent for a while. Then another breeze, stronger this time, swept through the air, making Patton shiver.

"We should go inside," Logan said.

"Are you going to be okay for the night?" Patton questioned.

"Yes, I will." Logan nodded.

"Alright."


	12. Nine

In the morning, Thomas and the others walked to the Royal Ribbon Organization building. Logan was nervous, to say the least.

Everyone got to the building. It was in the shape of a dome. The roof was made out of bullet-proof glass and the building itself was white. There was a huge white sign with a royal purple ribbon on it.

"Wow, they went all out," Thomas muttered. The doors slid open, revealing Remy and Emile.

"Alright, Logan. You can either tell us the truth or we can have a Pokemon battle." Emile said.

"I've been telling the truth but you guys won't listen. I guess I'll have a Pokemon battle then. Three against three." Logan said.

"Fine, three against three it is," Remy said. "Let's go to the back."

The Pokemon battle consisted of Remy battling Logan. Emile stated the rules of the battle and Logan and Remy agreed to them.

Remy brought out his Mightyena. Logan brought out his Blitzle.

"Mightyena, use Iron Tail!" Remy shouted. Mightyena charged at Blitzle.

"Blitzle, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Logan yelled. Blitzle dodged to the left, avoiding the attack.

"Blitz... llleeeee!" Blitzle used Thunderbolt, damaging the Mightyena.

The Mightyena leaped back into place, same with Blitzle.

"Mightyena, Uproar!" Remy's Mightyena damaged the Blitzle with its Uproar. Blitzle got back into position and huffed.

"Blitzle, Shock Wave!" Logan yelled. Blitzle used Shock Wave, damaging the Mightyena.

The battle between Blitzle and Mightyena soon came down the last move. Both Pokemon were weak and tired.

"Mightyena, Hyper Beam!"

"Blitzle, Thunderbolt!"

There was a huge explosion when the moves hit. Everyone looked on intently. The smoke cleared and both Pokemon were standing.

And then Remy's Mightyena fainted.

Everyone was surprised to see that Mightyena had fainted. Logan was an advanced Pokemon trainer while Remy was a Champion.

Remy bit back a remark and retrieved Mightyena to its Pokeball. Logan retrieved his Blitzle as well. Emile stepped forward.

"One point goes to Logan. Now for the second battle." Emile said and stepped back.

"Garchomp, come out!" Remy threw a Pokeball and Garchomp flew out.

"Meowstic, your turn!" Logan threw a Pokeball and Meowstic came out.

Garchomp and Meowstic got into position. Meowstic wasn't fazed at how intimidating Garchomp looked.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Remy shouted.

"Meowstic, dodge and use Psybeam!" Logan exclaimed.

Meowstic barely dodged the attack and it used its Psybeam. Garchomp was damaged but didn't look fazed.

"Garchomp, Fire Blast!"

Garchomp used the move, damaging Meowstic. Logan knew it was a critical hit by how it affected his Meowstic.

"Meowstic, Giga Impact!" Logan yelled. Meowstic landed a critical hit on the Garchomp.

Garchomp and Meowstic soon came down to the last move.

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

"Meowstic, Giga Impact once more!"

The two moves hit but affected the two Pokemon.

Meowstic fainted.

Emile stepped up again. "One point to Remy. Now for the final battle."

Once Emile stepped back, Logan and Remy retrieved their Pokemon and used the last Pokemon.

Remy called out Absol while Logan called out his Luxio. Logan knew that Luxio was intimidated by Absol.

_'Don't worry, Luxio. You can do this. I believe in you.'_ Logan thought. Luxio cast a glance to Logan and nodded, knowing what its trainer was thinking.

"Absol! Mega evolve!" Remy raised his wrist which had a Mega Bracelet on it. Absol glowed blue and mega evolved from the bracelet.

_'Don't be intimidated by it, Luxio. Just stay calm and fight like you always do.'_ Logan thought.

"Absol, Iron Tail!" Remy yelled.

"Luxio, Thunderbolt!" Logan shouted.

Luxio used Thunderbolt while Absol used Iron Tail. Before Absol hit it, Luxio's Thunderbolt struck it. Absol flew back, getting damaged. It got into position again.

"Absol, Double-Edge!"

"Luxio, dodge it!"

It was too late to dodge as Luxio got hit by the Absol. Logan gritted his teeth, thinking of his next move.

"Absol, Iron Tail again!"

"Luxio, dodge it and use Volt Switch!"

Luxio dodged by only a centimeter. It used Volt Switch, damaging the Absol. Logan knew it was a critical hit.

It was now down to the last move.

"Absol, Iron Tail!"

"Luxio, Thunderbolt!"

The moves hit but Absol got struck again, making it faint.

Remy looked angry and then retrieved his Pokemon. Logan was about to retrieve his but noticed something.

Luxio then glowed white and began to grow and change. When it stopped glowing, everyone was surprised.

It had evolved into Luxray.


End file.
